ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:Ghostbusters Movie Canon
The Ghostbusters Movie Timeline Canon includes the events in the movies Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II and the realistic version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. This is separate from the animated continuity of The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer!, and Extreme Ghostbusters. * Ghostbusters - All information from the movie. Some deleted scenes are used as canon too, including the extra scene where Janine is wishing Egon best of luck on fighting Gozer. * Ghostbusters II - All information from the movie. * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - As of now Dan Aykroyd said that the game is canon and was essentially Ghostbusters III. There was some confusion that it was loosely based on a draft of Ghostbusters III but in fact was a new script written by John Zuur Platten and Flint Dille that was added to by John Melchior and edited by Aykroyd and Harold Ramis. However, so far it appears that the view is that Dan meant the "realistic versions" and not the "stylized versions" as they differ. *''Ghostbusters: Afterlife'' Jason Reitman, who is directing and co-writing, stated the movie will take place in the original Ghostbusters film universe. Not Directly Canon * Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game -The scale and guide to the book series is used many times as canon in explaining the role of a Ghostbuster and also what a ghost is. The Classification System was partly adapted into realistic versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Not Canon * The Real Ghostbusters - While it is not canon, the name "Slimer" was first used in the cartoon series and in the movie canon was first used on-screen in the recent "Ghostbusters: The Video Game". Slimer was kept as a subject in an observation tank on the first floor rather than stored in the Containment Unit. "Take Two" explained in a way, the differences between the cartoon and the first film. The film according to the episode was made based on events in the cartoon. Inside jokes about the film are all over the episode. Louis Tully on one occasion has introduced himself as a "Tax Attorney". One of the few references to "Ghostbusters II" in the cartoon. *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' - Not usually considered canon because there are hardly any references to the movies (though variations on various famous lines are spoken in some episodes). *''Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)'' - Not considered canon and exists in its own separate continuity. Reasons for Canon During the late eighties The Real Ghostbusters series had in many ways led the franchise. The release of Ghostbusters II caused a clash in stories and development as the movie claimed the Ghostbusters had gone out of business due to the lack of spiritual activity. The colored uniforms that had become a trademark thanks to the cartoon series were also gone. However, Slimer was more benevolent, Winston was clean-shaven, and Janine had more defined red hair, and wore her glasses more often, just like in The Real Ghostbusters. But ultimately there were two main continuities - the movies (and game) in their own continuity and the animated series in their own. Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics currently has the license and has forged its own continuity based on the movie canon. The IDW canon firmly has the two movies, in full, having happened and aspects of both versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game as its foundation. It has further expanded to reveal the existence of a multiverse where there are parallel dimensions occupied by other versions of Ghostbusters like The Real Ghostbusters in Dimension 68-R or Extreme Ghostbusters in Dimension 68-E whereas the original Ghostbusters occupy the prime dimension. External Link The events of both movies and The Video Game have been organized into a chronological timeline. *Timeline (Movie Canon) Category:Ghostbusters Movie Category:films Category:Ghostbusters II Category:Canons Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game